


Not 100% a Dick

by lukegray (spacebarista)



Series: Christmas Gift Fics [1]
Category: The Following
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebarista/pseuds/lukegray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even almost Grinches like Luke Gray can get in the Christmas spirit when his girlfriend can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not 100% a Dick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almostfamousgrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostfamousgrl/gifts).



> written for my dear "twin" for christmas! wrote her current gave ship in a fluffy Christmas setting as she likes it!

Luke’s never been one to go crazy with Christmas spirit. Mark did enough for him. He celebrated and bought gifts and helped decorate, but it never brought him the joy it brings most people. Unfortunately for him…

 

His girlfriend _is_ one of those people.

 

Max Hardy _loves_ Christmas. She’d gone on to him about it since Halloween ended, prayed for colder weather so she could break out her green and red scarf, talked about the perfect gifts she’d planned to get everyone, watched the tree lighting, baked cookies once a week, and dragged him out to get a tree as soon as they both had the day off. She wanted a real tree, too, and had him drag it up three flights of stairs as she laughed and watched out for neighbors. She absolutely flourishes and _glow_ s when it comes to getting ready for Christmas. He sometimes finds himself getting as excited as she does. It’s _infectious_.

 

But then, a week before Christmas, a city councilman’s son was murdered, and it was all hands on deck. Meaning that Max wasn’t going to be able to wrap presents, decorate, or bake until further notice if she also wanted to sleep. She’d apologized about their time together being cut down. Luke hadn’t minded. He could tell she was disappointed that they wouldn’t be able to do all the traditional holiday stuff she lived for.

 

So he made a decision. One that would kind of ruin his reputation as a dick.

 

He wakes up as he usually does. Max gets up early and wakes him with a kiss. It’s the only reason he finds her waking him acceptable. He listens to her shower and watches her dress. It’s easy not to fall asleep again when she’s around. Before she leaves, she leans down to ruffle his hair and kiss him lazily. It’s about the same every day she works.

 

But today, instead of slipping back to sleep for another two hours, once the door shuts, he waits five minutes and rolls out of bed for his own shower. It’s early, just around seven, so he has all day and probably then some to get the work done.

 

Luke starts the cookies first, setting a rotation so he can do other tasks between batches. He wears the stupid “kiss the cook” apron she got him as a joke for his birthday. He never tells her how much he loves it. Mostly because she kisses him everytime he wears it. He prepares for all of her favorites: chocolate chip, snickerdoodles, Hershey Kiss cookies, and the Pillsbury ones with the pictures in them. He’s… not a _huge_ fan, but he’ll indulge her.

 

While the first batch bakes, Luke drags out the bin of wrapping paper and all the presents they both agreed they could look at. He wrapped each one carefully, sticking gift tags on all of them so she could tell them apart. Her family and friends would know he wrapped them. His handwriting is considerably more readable.

 

He switches to another batch of cookies after placing the gifts to the side. He hangs the stockings on the mantle, puts lights in the windows, and places her favorite Santa statues around the apartment. He switches the cookies again and takes out her Christmas mugs. He hangs a wreath on the door, lays blankets on her chairs and sofa, and digs out her box of lights and ornaments.

 

Luke eyes the tree with some disdain. Tree decorating was always Mark and Giselle’s thing. He’d watch from a nearby chair and make sarcastic comments before _kindly_ giving in and helping with the last few ornaments. But it’s just him: Mark is with Emma, and Giselle is helping mother abroad. With a deep breath, he cracks the box open, and delicately draws out her favorite baubles.

 

There are various types of ornaments in the box. There’s glass balls and Disney characters and first, second, third, and fourth Christmasses. He catches himself smiling as he hangs a wreath picture frame with her tiny baby picture in the center. He’d have to get one of his, to make them even. It takes him close to an hour, but he takes his time, letting himself feel some sort of cheer. He hums a Christmas tune, and turns his phone to a Pandora station to accompany him, plugging it into her speakers. When he’s finished, save for the star, he puts all the presents under the tree for her to see.

 

Luke takes out the last batch of cookies and plates them with the others. He glances at the clock. There’s plenty of time for him to make a special dinner to go with the wine he’d bought them. He makes her roast chicken with sweet potatoes and a special mac and cheese she always asks him to make after a long day. He sets up the table with glasses and plates and silverware. She’ll want for nothing when she stumbles through the door.

 

She’s still not home when it’s ready. Half of him expected it, but there’s still a slight sinking feeling in his chest that he’s not used to. He leaves the food in the oven and moves to the living room to collapse on the couch. Luke yawns. He’s deserved a nap hasn’t he? He leans a pillow against the arm and rests his head on it. He rolls to face the tree, the gifts, the lights in the windows… and he smiles sleepily.

 

 _He_ did that. _He_ decorated and showed the Christmas cheer Max Hardy lives to spread. He yawns and closes his eyes.

 

‘ _I_ really _hope she likes her surprises_ …‘ he thinks to himself, as he finally drifts off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Max drags her feet as she walks down her hall. They were still no closer to catching the murderer as they had been days ago. They may have a new lead, but she left before they dragged her to stay behind any longer. She wants just one full night of sleep, curled up against her warmer-than-a-heater boyfriend. As she reaches to unlock her door, she freezes.

 

There’s… the wreath is hanging from the door. It wasn’t when she left that morning. She presses her ear to the door, curiosity eating at her. Did Luke hang it up? Luke… well he doesn’t hate Christmas… but he doesn’t love it either. It would be odd to see him do anything super Christmassy, let alone decorate on his own. But… she hears what sounds like “Silver Bells” filtering through the door. What is he up to? She unlocks and opens the door as quietly as possible, hoping to surprise him in the middle of whatever he’s doing. And she can’t believe what she sees.

 

A table set for dinner. A large plate of various cookies. Decorations around the common area. Lights in the windows. A decorated tree. Wrapped presents under it. Speakers softly playing some sort of Christmas playlist. Is this… is she _dreaming_? She’s certain she’s dreamed this before.

 

Max carefully steps into the apartment proper. It’s… beautiful. _Perfect_. Everything she needed to get done… is finished. And to absolute perfection. She swallows a lump in her throat and covers her mouth with a hand. She catches a dark-haired head resting on the arm of the sofa, and lays her bag by the door, kicking off her shoes before creeping over.

 

Luke is fast asleep on the sofa, curled on his side facing his work. He must have tuckered himself out doing in one day what she planned to do over weeks. She watches him for a moment, blinking the itch from her eyes. She loves watching him sleep. The idiot looks about ten years younger when he sleeps, especially when he lets his soft hair fall into his face. Max kneels beside him and brushes the loose hair back, smiling as he stirs with a soft groan. When he blinks his eyes open and focuses on her, she lets out a quiet laugh.

 

“I love you, you know that?”

 

Luke blinks again, then grins, still sleepy and very smug. “I figured you might.” He pushes himself up to sit with another groan, and Max moves to sit beside him. “So… you like it, Detective?”

 

“Luke…” She leans in close to him and kisses him, lingering before pulling back with a smile. “I love it. You did _all_ of this?”

 

“Well, yeah,” he laughs, stretching and showing off part of his toned stomach as his shirt rides up. “I figured you could use some help. What with being busy all the time. But… I did leave _one_ thing…” He reaches into the ornament box and draws out a large silver star that once belonged to her father. “Didn’t feel right to put this up without you.”

 

She laughs and kisses him again, taking the star from his hands and bounding to the tree. She hears him get up with a more exaggerated groan, but decides not to roll her eyes at him. Just this once. The tree is taller than she is, obviously. She gives Luke an expectant look, and he rolls his eyes and holds his arms out. Max lets him pull her in and laughs and he lifts her up, making sounds of mock difficulty.

 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have made all those cookies…”

 

“Shut up, Luke.”

 

Max puts the star on the top of the tree and leans against Luke when he puts her down. She hums and presses her lips to his again, kissing him deeply. When she finally pulls back, she rests her hands on his chest, toying with his shirt.

 

“I love you.”

 

“You said that.”

 

Max rolls her eyes. “Well I’ll say it again. I love you, idiot.”

 

Luke rolls his eyes as well, but leans in to kiss her. “Yeah, well. I love you, too.”

 

They linger there in front of the tree, enjoying the music and the warmth of the apartment and each others’ company. She could barely stand Luke when they met. He was pompous and selfish and complained too much and too loudly. But… now he has his moments. When he’s selfless and kind and willing to do anything for a smile. Not many people get to see him like this. But she does. And she’s _so_ lucky.

 

Luke sighs and pulls back. “Now… how about some dinner?”

 

“Mmm, are you _sure_ I can’t sneak a cookie?”

 

“Hey, I slaved in the kitchen to make this dinner. You eat some, _maybe_ you can have one.” He smirks at her, leaning in to nip at her jaw. “And _dessert_.”

 

Max sighs, not unhappily. “Well… _anything_ to thank the best boyfriend on earth.”

 

Luke snorts. “Don’t push it. It’ll ruin my reputation as the _worst_ boyfriend on earth.”

  
Max doesn’t care. She won’t forget what he did for her. It’ll be the best Christmas ever. Thanks to the best boyfriend ever.


End file.
